Cómo conquistar a un chico atrevido? MasonXLena
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para una chica inteligente pero seria para conquistar a un chico problematico y cretino que esta enamorado de alguien mas. "Deja de ver a la Princesa Fabia, Mason!" "Por que? Es mas hermosa que tu"


**Disclaimer: **Bakugan no me pertenece

Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.

**Advertencia: **Mason y sus patillas, obvio. Y un poco de lemon.

**Pareja: **El patilludo poser disco y la aburrida cuatrojos

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo conquistar a un chico atrevido? MasonXLena<strong>

**Tal vez sea un poco egocéntrico**

_Lena, junto a Jesse y Mason se encontraban escuchando escondidos la conversación del Emperador Barodius y las 12 Órdenes. En eso Lena recordó una cosa. Sid y Zenet no habían vuelto de su pelea contra Dan Kuso. Estaba muy preocupada, ya que después de todo, ella era quien siempre hablaba de mantener al grupo unido y a salvo (a pesar de que solo Sid le hacía caso, ya que los demás lo veían como amistad, una debilidad, y la ignoraban). Decidió comentarle sus temores a Mason, quien estaba más cerca._

_-Ya lo notaron? Sid y los demás no han vuelto de la batalla_

_Mason la miro, sin mucho interés. Y a el que le incumbía? Era el problema de ellos._

_-Y qué? Acaso te convertiste en su niñera repentinamente o algo así?_

_Para empeorar, Jesse recitó una frase de su libro_

_-Ahora que han probado las batallas no pueden satisfacer su apetito! Tal vez su hambre es como la de un lobo!_

_La peleadora Aquos suspiró resignada. Para qué demonios les preguntó a ese par de egocéntricos inmaduros?_

**Si es un poco vanidoso, demuéstrale que te gusta jugar a su mismo nivel y que disfrutas haciéndolo. Si tú también eres orgullosa, la relación podría chocar.**

_-Segura que tu plan servirá? Casi nunca funcionan_

_-Claro que sí, soy la cerebro del grupo-decía la peleadora Aquos, muy orgullosa de su nueva estrategia para traer peleadores fuertes a atacar Neathia. Entonces captó algo-Oye! Como que nunca funcionan?_

_-Soy sincero-rió Mason_

_-Perdón, habló el que usa ropa disco ochentera?_

_-Me estas llamando anticuado?_

_-No me pongas palabras en la boca!_

_-Ahora me llamas mentiroso?_

_-Ahí vas de nuevo!-se quejó Avior, encima del hombro de su dueño_

_-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, anciano!-gritó el Gundaliano, apartándolo de un tirón_

_-Otra vez con lo mismo-gruñó la joven-No importa que se haga siempre va a estar mal para ti. Me voy con Sid, el sí sabe escuchar_

_-Lena, por favor…_

_El quiso detenerla. Ella lo miró fijamente. El sabía que ella no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, pero su mirada lo asustó. Debían ser las gafas._

_-Suerte con Sid…_

**Para conquistarlos hay que ser lo que él busca, averiguar qué es lo que quiere y usar su misma libertad de amor, sin pedirle nada... en pocos tiempo será todo tuyo.**

_Tras haber sido dispuestos por Kazarina, hipnotizados y después liberados, Zenet, Jesse y Lena aceptaron ayudar a los peleadores a detener a Barodius. Después de todo, el les había dado la espalda. Estaban en medio de una pelea deteniendo Bakugans Gundalianos cuando de pronto se les apareció Ren, acompañado por Nurzak y Mason, a quienes creían desaparecidos. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar._

_-M-Mason?-dijo Lena, atónita de verlo_

_-Los muertos se levantan! Interesantes eventos…-comentó Jesse_

_-Relajate, Jesse! Nunca morimos!-respondió el peleador Subterra_

_-Tal vez sean fantasmas!-chilló aterrada Zenet, escondiéndose detrás de Lena. Por su parte ella seguia mirando a Mason, con la mano en el pecho.  
><em>

_-No seas tonta, Zenet!-replicó Ren-No son fantasmas ni zombis ni nada de eso!_

_-Bueno, ahora que el elenco original se ha reunido, creo que habrá que darle a Barodius una batalla por completo-recitó Jesse_

_-O tan solo darle una buena paliza!-chilló Plitheon_

_-El tiempo es esencial!-interrumpió Nurzak-Ya saben que hacer!_

_Los jóvenes Gundalianos aceptaron y todos se pusieron al ataque con sus Bakugan. Era hora de un plan de ataque. Lena fue la primera en proponer uno._

_-Ahora esta vez todos van a seguir mi plan para atacar a Barodius y a Dharak!_

_Todos suspiraron resignados. Sabían que los planes de Lena JAMAS funcionaban._

_-Por qué esas caras? Mis planes funcionan! Phosphos solo necesita envenenar a Dharak y… _

_-NO!-se oyó de los demás al unisonó_

_-Esta vez usaremos otro plan, pero menos los tuyos!-recriminó Mason. La aludida solo gruñó, pero aceptó._

_Ahora todos los chicos Gundalianos, que alguna vez estuvieron de parte de Barodius, se encontraban atacando a los de su propia raza, a los soldados y hasta llegar al Dharak del Emperador. _

_Sin embargo, sus ataques no eran nada comparado al poderoso Dharak. En eso, el Bakugan Darkus atacó e iba directo a Mason y Avior. Este se preparaba para usar una carta portal, que no iba a servirle de mucho. El joven esperaba el impacto del poderoso ataque que nunca llegó. Oyó la voz de la Gundaliana Aquos y Phosphos se atravesó en medio del ataque, convirtiéndose en esfera._

_-Lena! Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Yo pude haber hecho eso solo!_

_-Eso mismo hubiera dicho si alguien me lo hubiera hecho-reconoció la inteligente, pero orgullosa peleadora-Pero nos momento de eso. Hay que mantenerse todos juntos. No quiero que nadie más de nosotros muera. Yo…no quiero perderte. Ya perdimos a Sid y no quiero que tú también mueras._

_La mayor cerró los ojos. Esperaba de él una burla o un comentario como "y quien te pidió que seas mi niñera?". El comentario nunca llegó así que ella abrió los ojos. El la miraba, sonriendo, las grandes patillas sobre la cara._

_-Nadie más morirá hoy, Lena. Eso tenlo por seguro._

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Claro. Ahora ataquemos!_

_-Avior, Cañon Ifreet!_

_-Phosphos, Garra Sigilosa!_

_Rápidamente todos fueron noqueados por un ataque de Dharak. Luego fueron vencidos los Peleadores. Al final Drago y Dan fueron quienes vencieron._

**Hazte ver que te diviertes con él y que él también se divierte a tu lado, ya sea bailando, o haciéndole reír con conversaciones ingeniosas y con mucho humor. Además, también debes intentar sintonizar con sus amigos y ganarte su admiración. A menos que seas antisocial y sea demasiado para ti.**

_Zenet había decidido hacer una fiesta en el castillo de Barodius, solo para el grupo. Había acabado la Guerra después que Dan derrotara al Emperador Barodius._

_-Pero esta vez no nos excedamos con la fiesta. Bien dicen por ahí que las fiestas Gundalianas son demasiado salvajes_

_-Quien te dijo eso? Fabia? O tu enano amigo?_

_-Fabia se lo contó a Marucho y él me lo dijo a mí._

_-Las celebraciones de Gundalia no son extremas y bacanales! Solo un poco subidas de tono pero eso no es nada que este gran actor y su grupo no puedan controlar!-exclamaba Jesse, parándose en una mesa, con su libro en la mano._

_-Cierra la boca y tomate esto-dijo Mason mientras le daba una mezcla de pisco, ron y vodka. Ren se alarmó, esta combinación era peligrosa…El resultado se vio en unas tres copas mas en las que Jesse empezó a hacer un striptease_

_-Quiero follaar! Quiero vaciarmee! Hay alguna interesada en cogerse a este gran actooor? Zenet! Lena! Tu también estas disponible, Ren!_

_ Como nadie respondió, el Gundaliano Ventus salió corriendo y empezó a frotársela con una pared._

_-Mason! Lena! Ren! Mis amigotes! Mis queridos cuates! No sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes, mis patazas, mis…mis…-Zenet estaba tambaleándose y cayó al piso con estrepito. Luego corrió en círculos y se arrancó la ropa hasta quedar en sostén. Ren quería huir pero Mason lo obligó a tomar una botella entera de vodka puro, cayendo inconsciente._

_-Mason! Te sobrepasaste!-exclamó Lena_

_-Bah! Sobrevivirá! Venga, Lena. Prueba este ajenjo puro, lo vas a disfrutar!_

_-Acaso quieres matarme?_

_-Solo un sorbo! Si quieres te motivo!_

_-Motivarme?_

_El peleador Subterra empezó a frotarse contra ella. Ella por su parte tenía vergüenza y asco. Tomó todo el contenido para hacer que el chico borracho dejara de hacer esas cosas. En un rato Mason se tomó un whisky entero y empezó a correr por ahí, dando vueltas a ver hasta dónde podía resistir. Lena, también borracha y muerta de la risa, empezó a perseguirlo, semi-desnuda. En eso llegó Nurzak y se encontró con la "sorpresa". _

_Hubo que traer a todos los soldados de Gundalia para que entre todos sacaran a los cinco borrachos que alguna vez formaron parte de las 12 Órdenes. Apenas salieron, empezó lo que más tarde llamaría Jesse "un festival de resaca y vomito"._

_Y eso que así eran las fiestas de Gundalia, así que nadie se escandalizó, excepto Ren y Lena. Y Fabia, quien se enteró semanas después_

_-Gundalianos tenían que ser…-suspiró la Princesa Neathiana_

**Este tipo de chico, no es de relaciones largas ni anda de la mano. Ante todo buscan 'amistades especiales'. Sin embargo, cuando son conquistados se vuelven unos osos de peluche, un poco celosos pero muy tiernos._ Siempre y cuando no haya otra chica que les interese cerca_**

_-No crees que la Princesa Fabia es tan bella como un lucero, Mason?_

_-Claro que si, Jesse. Es preciosa_

_Un par de enfadadas chicas Gundalianas tosieron para hacerse notar. Ellos las ignoraron y siguieron viendo a la Princesa Neathiana, quien conversaba alegremente con Shun. Las dos chicas tosieron más fuerte_

_-Creo que el frio de Neathia es mucho para ustedes dos, no? Por que esa tos?-comentó Jesse a Lena y Zenet_

_-Idiotas! Somos sus novias y ustedes viendo a esa princesita!-chilló Zenet_

_-No hables así de la hermosa Princesa Fabia!-increpó Jesse_

_-Venga, ella tiene razón! Además esa princesa no te voltearía a ver ni muerto!-apoyó Plitheon a Zenet_

_Los tres estuvieron gritando un largo rato. Mason tomo de la mano a Lena y se la llevó a una esquina._

_-Venga, quítate la cara de mal humor. Bésame_

_-Y por qué no lo hiciste en frente de todos?-preguntó ella. Lena era más del tipo antisocial, pero sentía que Mason se avergonzaba de ella enfrente de Fabia, para lucirse ante ella._

_-Ay, cállate y bésame-dijo Mason, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella forcejeaba y sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron al suelo, a unos metros de Fabia_

_-Eh? Ustedes son novios?_

_El chico de las patillas, soltó a la peliazul y se levantó a hablar con la Neathiana._

_-Claro que no! Ella se me insinuó! Pero tú eres más hermosa, Princesa…_

_-Mason!-reprochó Avior-No trates así a tu…_

_-Ahora no, viejo-gruñó el aludido, botando de un manotazo a su Bakugan_

_-Me encargo de ese perdedor, Lena?-ofreció Phosphos_

_-No vale la pena, Phosphos…-susurró ella, triste, mientras se daba la vuelta_

**La paciencia es un grado en este tipo de conquistas y si le haces ver que eres diferente y que contigo no sentirá agobios ni presiones, es fácil que caiga rendido a tus pies.**

_El joven patilludo se encontraba meditando la situación. Tras el fin de la Guerra Neathia-Gundalia, él y Lena se habían hecho novios. Supuso que ahora debía tratarla un poco mejor. _

_-Ahora que estamos juntos, que le puedo dar a esa presumida?_

_-Mira quién habla, presumido!-se burló Avior, quien volaba alrededor de el_

_-Cállate, viejo!-gritó el aludido, botando a Avior de un manotazo_

_Emocionado, el joven Subterra camino hasta la casa de la peleadora Aquos. Ya que había acabado la guerra, todos habían regresado a sus casas, luego de vivir por años en el castillo de Barodius. Entró sin previo aviso, pues le pareció que tenía derecho. Luego empezó otra discusión entre Mason y Avior, cosa rara._

_-Al menos toca la puerta, malcriado!_

_-Soy su novio, y si se me da la gana entro a su casa. Lo que pasa es que tú eres un anticuado, viejo!_

_-Y tu un cretino, Mason!_

_Una voz femenina los interrumpió_

_-Mason! No podrías tocar la puerta al menos una vez?_

_-Por favor! Soy tu novio, así que tengo derecho a entrar y salir de tu casa._

_-A que viniste?-preguntó ella sin cambiar su expresión inexpresiva_

_El estiro la mando, enseñándole una caja de pastelitos salados. Era un regalo de los Peleadores, por su ayuda en la guerra, pero pensó que Lena lo apreciaría más. Además nadie podía resistirse a unos pastelitos salados!_

_-Cuidado, debe haberles puesto veneno…-se burló Phosphos_

_-Mira quién habla, venenoso!-se rió Avior_

_-Son pasteles salados de la Tierra. Hay un poco de cada cosa. Jejeje…sé que te gustan-dijo Mason, mientras se acomodaba las patillas, fingiendo que no estaba muy interesado._

_-Gracias-dijo ella muerta de la pena, pero sin cambiar su expresión de siempre_

_-Ay…al menos quítate la cara de póker!_

_-Y que quieres que haga? Que empiece a chillar como Zenet y me tire encima de ti? Hay que madurar_

_-Eres aburrida, Lena_

_La joven no dijo nada, sino que se quedó meditando un rato, captando la situación. El no entender solo la enfureció más._

_-Uh? Que te pasa?-preguntó Mason_

_-No tiene lógica alguna…Por qué estoy contigo? Por qué somos novios si somos tan diferentes. Contigo me la paso bien. Y no sé por qué. Eres problemático, quejoso y no obedeces las reglas. Eres el tipo de chico que odio._

_-Eso fue un halago o un insulto?-preguntó con sorna el aludido_

_-Tómalo como quieras._

_-Da igual. Voy a visitar a la Princesa Fabia, ella SI es una mujer. _

_-Imbécil._

_-Aburrida_

**En el sexo, sorpréndelo agradablemente y a menudo. No seas rutinaria e intenta ser creativa. Pero si el es quien manda en este asunto, tal vez no te soporte si no tienes energia para aguantarle el paso.  
><strong>

_Lena tenía una cita con Mason ese día. Solo le faltaba darse una ducha y arreglarse. Estaba en eso cuando Mason llegó. Era temprano, cosa rara. El y Avior se quedaron esperándola sentado junto a la puerta. Phopshos se quedó con él y Avior para que Mason no intente espiar ni nada de eso. Cuando Lena terminó, cayó en la cuenta de que no había toallas para secarse así que salió. Salió y se encontró con la sorpresa._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en shock y sonrojados._

_-Lo lamento, Mason…no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo ella, cubriéndose, avergonzada_

_Mason solo pudo quedarse ahí, atónito, mientras le miraba los pechos. Luego se atrevió a ver más abajo y casi desfallece en ese instante. Lena quería matarlo ahí mismo. Eso no era correcto! Ella estaba reprochándole su conducta al menor sin darse cuenta que aun seguía mojada por el duchazo y gotas corrían por su cuerpo. Gotas que Mason miraba desorbitado y jadeando hasta que no aguantó más y empezó a quitarse la ropa violentamente, mientras Lena seguía reprochándole hasta que vio lo que su novio iba a hacer y gritó, entre enfado y espanto._

_-Mason! No te atrevas!_

_-Lo siento, pero hablas demasiado. Y un chico debe hacer lo que un chico tiene que hacer. Abre las piernas, Lena._

_-No!_

_-Cuál es tu problema en que la meta?_

_-Que esto no está bien…_

_-Solo la frotare, está bien?_

_-Bueno…_

_Ella, entre asustada y enfadada, acepto, cerrando los ojos. Sintió algo frotándose contra ella. Se sentía bien hasta ahora. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor, sintió un dolor que casi la parte en dos. Abrió los ojos, pues sabía que había pasado._

_-Te dije que no lo metieras!_

_-Ay, perdón-contestó el, sin sentirlo en lo absoluto-Solo disfruta, ok?_

_La peliazul siguió gritando enfadada, mientras su acompañante jadeaba. Estuvieron así un largo rato. El, concentrado en su placer y ella tirándole de las patillas, en su enojo. Al final dejo de gritarle y el dejo de jadear, cuando supieron que ambos habían llegado al clímax, ambos cuerpos rendidos en el piso del baño._

_-Lo ves, Lena? Te dije que te iba a gustar_

_-Mason…_

_Oyeron un par de risas desagradables. Ambos se sonrojaron más al darse cuenta quienes eran_

_-Uf, todo el espectáculo XXX en primera fila y sin censura!-reía Phosphos_

_-De rechupete!-rió Avior_

_-AVIOR!_

_-PHOSPHOS!_

_-No se les ocurra contarle a nadie sobre esto!-gritaron ambos Gundalianos al mismo tiempo_

_En eso se oyó otra voz_

_-Lena!-gritó Zenet-Toma, aquí te devuelvo tus…-se encontró con la escena-….Eh…Interrumpo algo?_

_-ZENET!_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Que puedo decir... Ya se q Mason muestra interes en la Princesa Fabia, pero cuando vi esa escena del Episodio 38, en el q Lena era la mas sorprendida de ver a Mason vivo y se ponia la mano en el pecho mientras lo veia...Me basto para shippearlos, ya que los opuestos (una chica obediente a las reglas y un problematico cretino) se atraen y Mason no puede estar con Fabia.**  
><strong>

**_¿Se aceptan Review's?_**


End file.
